


Breaking The Pattern

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every relationship has its problems but they may not overcome theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking The Pattern

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Breaking The Pattern  
> Pairing: Ethan Dobrowski/Matt Anderson  
> Rating: 18+ for language  
> Summary: Every relationship has its problems but they may not overcome theirs.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Haunted.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Ethan takes control of their kiss like always. His fingers on Matt's neck are more a grip than a caress and when Matt pulls away there's a flash of anger in Ethan's eyes. Maybe getting involved with him wasn't the best idea.

"What's wrong?"

"You never let me kiss you, Ethan."

"We've kissed plenty."

Matt pushes Ethan's hand away. "You kiss me. I don't get to kiss you. I'm not some creature poised to attack. I don't need to be restrained for your safety."

"Don't fucking analyse me, Matt." 

"Then tell me you're not scared."

Ethan steps back. "I can't."


End file.
